Under the Sea
by ThreeOfWands
Summary: Disney crossover with Merlin and the Little Mermaid. Merlin is the youngest son of King Balinor of Atlantica. He saves a drowning prince and makes a deal with a sea witch.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin wiggled his body into the rotting shipwreck and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Following behind him were his best friend Will and his baby dolphin, Aithusa.

Aithusa squeaked and bumped Merlin's hip with his snout. Will, however looked more nervous. "Are you sure we should be in here?"

"C'mon Will it's an adventure!". He burrowed further into the ruins with a powerful flick of his tail.

"At least give us one of your were-lights?"

Merlin muttered a word and his eyes burned gold for a moment.

Suddenly a merry bobbling blue light winked into existence. It illuminated a pair of large, yellow eyes.

"Mer, what is that?"

Merlin directed the glowing sphere closer so they could discern eight slimy tentacles and a giant, oblong head.

"Kraken! Swim away!"

The trio turned and hurtled out of the sunken cargo deck. The Kraken gave a bellow and surged after them.

"Merlin, do something. You're a sorcerer and the bloody prince! Doesn't your father have a rule against eating his son and friends?"

Merlin froze. "My father-"

Aithusa chirped in alarm and nudged Merlin's back.

"No, the ceremony tonight! I forgot! My father's gonna kill me."

"Merlin, a little help here?"

Merlin spun around and said something in a harsh, garbled language. The water around the Kraken turned into ice, the encasing the monster in a giant ice cube.

Will whirled around. "And why didn't you do that earlier?" He looked around. "Merls?"

He was already swimming away towards Atlantica with Aithusa struggling to keep up.

* * *

"Announcing, His Royal Highness Balinor, King of the Merpeople, Lord of Magic Folk, and Keeper of Sea Serpents; the Queen Hunith, and their children, Lancelot, Guinevere, Elyan, Freya, Gwaine, Percival, and Merlin."

Balinor looked over his children. The oldest was Lance at 24, dark haired, tan, and handsome, born of his first wife, Princess Elaine. He was a good leader, noble and honest. Lance would make a good king one day. He took after his mother, who sacrificed herself to the Cailleach to save the kingdom.

After Elaine's death, the King married Lady Anna. Together they had Freya, 20; Gwaine, 19; and Percival, 17. Freya was quiet and kept to herself after being cursed as a child. She was thin and pale but still very pretty. Gwaine was loud, flirtatious, and easy-going but also very devoted. He kept his brunet hair long and his face scruffy. Their brother Percival was a strong, robust young man that belied his soft heart. He had the lightest hair of all, which was short and close-cropped. Just after Percy was born, Anna was abducted by mercenaries and executed for her magic at Camelot.

At this time, Claire, the wife of Balinor's good friend Tom, who had been executed, died in childbirth. They had two children, Guinevere who was now 22, and Elyan now 18. They were both compassionate souls with warm caramel skin and dark curly hair. The King adopted them as his wards and raised them as his own children.

Finally Balinor took his third wife and found that his love for her was nothing like what he felt for his other wives. Hunith was his soul mate and his magic reacted to her in strange and wonderful ways. They had a son, Merlin who was 16 years old. He resembled Freya but he had sharper cheekbones and stormy blue eyes. Balinor knew the moment his youngest son had been born that he was the one. He was the only one out of the five, except for Freya, who had any magical abilities. Merlin would inherit the dragonlord line when Balinor died and continue protecting the kingdom. Currently all of his children were present except for Merlin, the boy was always late.

"Thank you Beck." The page bowed and swam to his place near the door.

Balinor stood up, trident in hand. His powerful chest and long fish tail made him an intimidating presence. Next to him, Hunith smiled encouragingly then turned to search the crowd for son. Balinor saw Merlin dash in without his coronet and slip in between Gwaine and Freya. Hunith narrowed her eyes at him and Merlin made innocent eyes at her while flashing a brilliant smile. Balinor bit back a chuckle and faced the full hall.

"Welcome all to our celebration of magic."

Merlin sighed and resigned himself to a boring night full of speeches and stupid magical fireworks.

Gwaine elbowed him from the side. "Where were you Merlin?"

"Exploring. With Will and Aithusa. We found a Kraken."

Gwaine gave a low whistle. "A Kraken? Why do you always get to see the cool stuff? Where was it anyways?"

"In that shipwreck just beyond the ridge-"

"Where father has forbidden you to go past?"

Merlin grinned sheepishly. "Perhaps. Anyways when have I ever done what I've been told?"

His half-brother smirked. "Touché."

Gwen leaned around Lance and Freya to scowl at them. "Hush and listen."

Gwaine stuck his tongue out and Merlin gave her a petulant pout.

Elyan snorted. "Real mature guys."

Freya touched Merlin's elbow. "The fireworks will be starting soon."

Merlin sneered, "If you could call them that." The weak fireworks that the silly magicians made were only streaks of colored light. If Merlin were in charge, he would have made magnificent, exploding things that actually burned underwater. One of the perks of being the strongest warlock of all time, making stuff explode. But his parents wouldn't let him do magic in public, nobody was to know how powerful he really was. With the exception of Lancelot, and maybe Gwaine because he spied and eavesdropped a lot, not even his half siblings knew the extent of his skill.

"That's when we'll make our getaway, when everyone is distracted."

Merlin looked up, curious. "And where are we going?"

Gwaine pointed up. Merlin could see a dark spot moving slowly across the water.

"A boat!"

* * *

**Why does Triton need such a huge ass family? Seven's a lot of kids even for royalty! But I liked giving all of them a big happy family because some of them were clearly missing out on a childhood.**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

They waited until the light began going off and all the merpeople were looking up to slip off.

Gwaine grinned wickedly. "Ever been on a live human boat little Merlin?"

"Never." He breathed.

When the light show stopped and everybody's attention turned back to Balinor, Merlin and Gwaine swam up towards the surface.

They could see that a party was going on aboard the ship as well. The sailors were dancing around, one was playing the fife and another had a lute. A barrel of rum had been opened and the men were singing and getting drunk. The smile on Gwaine's face widened at the sight of spirits.

The brothers climbed onto the ship using the various portholes and knotted rigging so they could peek into the main deck.

A sturdy man with coppery curls stepped out from the captain's cabin. All the talk stopped. Behind him, a blond man stepped out. When the light danced over him, Merlin let out a tiny gasp. He was beautiful. The man had silky, golden hair and tanned skin. He had full lips, shocking baby blue eyes, and a chiseled jaw. When he moved, his toned muscles ripped, outlining perfect shoulders. And pectorals and biceps and calves and just everything about him was god-like.

Merlin leaned closer. "Who. Is. That."

Gwaine gave an amused chuckle. "That, my dearest brother, is Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon and Prince of Camelot."

The light in his eyes dimmed. "Camelot."

"Bad luck mate. You could have any other guy on land or underwater but just not him."

Merlin pulled a sulky face.

Then the first man with the auburn hair cleared his throat. "Happy birthday sire, it is my honor to present to you a gift from your father." He pulled off a sheet to reveal a marble statue of the prince on a war charger.

Arthur opened his mouth and shut it again. "Thank you Leon, it's very- very interesting."

Leon laughed. "I'll say. The king was hoping to use it as a wedding present."

The prince groaned. "He's just still upset that Elena and I didn't work out. And Vivian. And Mithian-"

Suddenly a gust of wind hit the ship hard. The sky darkened, lightning flashed, and thunder sounded. Large waves leapt from nowhere, stirring up the sea and rocking the boat.

Gwaine gulped. "I think father noticed we left."

Merlin paled and jumped into the water. Before he could get very far, however, a bolt of lightning split the sky and hit the ship. It exploded immediately, sending Merlin and Gwaine reeling back while debris and bodies rained down. Merlin stuck out his hands and willed the falling wood to stop midair before it hit them. Then he caught sight of Arthur struggling to stay conscious and clinging to a plank. Merlin let what remained of the boat drift gently down into the water while making his way toward the other prince.

"Merlin!"

He ignored Gwaine and grasped Arthur just as he was about to go under.

"Get the second in command."

Gwaine gaped at him. "You want me to what?"

"Get the man named Leon. I'm taking them back to shore."

"Merlin. This is Arthur Pendragon we're talking about. Saving his life isn't going to spare you. He's still going to have you executed if he finds you."

"Who says I'm sticking around?"

Gwaine was still staring at his brother. "He and his father having been killing our kind for nearly two decades." His voice became more strained. "Hell, he killed my mother."

Merlin's look softened. "I know Gwaine. But he is as much Uther as we are Balinor. He's not his father. I just have this feeling about him. I have to save him. You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Gwaine shook his head. "We're screwed anyways, might as well do it thoroughly."

The younger prince laughed. Together they gathered Leon and Arthur, and sped on by magic, the brothers headed towards Camelot.

* * *

Gwaine left Leon on the beach and immediately retreated back to the water. Merlin on the other hand, gently laid Arthur down and checked him for injuries. He healed a few scratches and mended the prince's clothes.

Merlin brushed the hair from Arthur's face. "We'll meet again Arthur, I promise." Then he slipped back into the water.

* * *

**Gwaine and Merlin being rebels. Aw yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur woke up with a pounding headache, lying on wet sand. He could remember the ship catching fire and him leaping overboard, then blackness. Beside him, someone groaned. Arthur flipped on his side to see Leon next to him.

"Leon?"

"Yes Arthur?"

"Where are we?"

"In Camelot."

"Do you know how we got here?"

"I assume someone rescued us."

"Yes, but who?"

Leon was quiet for a long time. "The sailors would tell stories of magic folk living under the sea."

"Like mermaids?"

"Yes sire."

Arthur thought about this. "It makes sense, I suppose," he said slowly. "What do you remember?"

"Not much. I know it was a man, pretty strong, swam like nothing else I've felt before."

"Hm. I don't remember anything." _Wait. _He did remember something. Ocean blue eyes that flashed gold. A soft, cool touch on his forehead. _We'll meet again Arthur, I promise_. "We better get back to the castle."

* * *

"Merlin! You went up to the surface didn't you? And you interacted with those barbarians!"

"Father, they're not barbarians."

"They are dangerous. How many times have I told you to stay away from them? Then you go off and find a Pendragon, no less and save him?"

"He was drowning and I-"

"Merlin you know what they're like. They would have you killed in a heartbeat. All of them are the same. You know what happened to Gwaine's mother, that could be you! I forbid you from leaving the palace. Gaius will go with you everywhere and you will stay far, far away from the surface and Arthur Pendragon."

Merlin growled in frustration. "Fine," he snapped and left the room.

Balinor sighed and turned back to his scrying bowl. "Do you think I was too hard on him?"

Hunith took his hand and squeezed it. "You only want what's best for him. He'll understand. Just let him calm down."

* * *

Merlin marched back to his room and flopped on his bed, burying his face in the pillows. Moments later he felt a dip on the mattress and looked up. Gwen was sitting on the end of his bed. Freya curled up in his large overstuffed armchair. Gwaine sat at the desk with Lance hovering near him. Percival and Elyan wandered in and made themselves comfortable on the rug before looking up expectantly.

Merlin scowled. "This isn't story time. The lot of you, get out!"

"I'm afraid not. Now tell us what father said."

"Oh bugger off Gwaine."

"Is that any way to treat your beloved brother?"

Merlin just glared at him.

"C'mon Merlin please?"

Ugh. How could you say no to Percival with a face like that?

"Fine Perce, but only for you. I still hate the rest of you gits for cornering me like this. Especially you Gwaine." Merlin sat up against the headboard and tucked his tail under him. "So when I got back he just yelled at me for sneaking off and saving little Pendragon because his daddy would kill me. Blah blah blah, the ocean's a dangerous place, son. Oh did I mention that you can't leave the palace for the next forever?"

"That stinks." Gwen patted his arm sympathetically. "What did you get off with, Gwaine?"

"I stick around here for a week," his rugged face grimaced, "without drinking."

"Oh come off it, you giant girl, you'll live." Elyan threw a seashell at his head.

Gwen frowned. "I take offense to that. Being a girl's harder than it looks." She took one of Merlin's bolsters and hit Elyan with it. That quickly escalated into an all out pillow fight between the siblings.

Lance took up the position Gwen vacated to peer at Merlin earnestly. "There's something else isn't there? Something else is bothering you."

Merlin watched the rest of them wallop each other for a long time before speaking. "Have you- have you ever been in love Lance?"

"I love my Ariel." Ariel was his wife, a beautiful mermaid with red hair and turquoise eyes, who could sing like a siren.

"And what does it feel like?"

"I can't really describe it. I just know I would do anything to make sure she's safe and happy. She's my whole world, I think about her all the time, and when I'm near her, I just feel light inside."

Merlin thought about this and then asked abruptly, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I suppose. Is there someone who caught your eye?"

"Ooh has ickle Merlie got a _boyfriend_?" Gwaine teased.

"Oh sod off."

"Aw Merlin don't be like that. We just want you to be happy." Percival called.

"Who is it? _Who is it_?" Gwaine was practically jumping up and down.

"Why do you care?" Merlin asked defensively.

"Because Merlin," Gwen explained with practiced patience. "Everyone else has got someone. Lance and Ariel, me and Caspian, El and Victoria. Frey's got Zale, Perce is with Columbia, and Gwaine's-" She paused. "Who's Gwaine with now again?"

"Was it Irvette?" Elyan suggested.

"Nah, they broke up last week." Percival reminded.

"Oceana?"

"No that was a month ago. Coral?"

"I don't think so." Gwen cocked her head and wracked her memory.

"Pearl?"

"No."

"Pacifica?"

"Nope, she's old news."

"Nerissa." Everyone turned to stare at Freya.

"Ding, ding, ding. And we have a winner! Princess Freya has just won a brand new aquarium!"

Freya snorted. "Whatever Gwaine."

Percival turned to face Merlin again. "If you don't tell us who it is, then we'll guess."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Go for it."

"I bet it's that guy Ontario. You know the one who keeps making eyes at Merlin?"

"Wrong, Elyan."

"Hudson?" Gwen guessed.

"Swing and a miss. Nice try Gwen." Merlin replied in a condescending tone.

"Why you smug little-"

"Tigris?" Percival suggested.

Merlin shook his head.

"Wait." A thought suddenly occurred to Gwen. "It's not Will is it?"

Merlin burst out laughing. "Oh god no, I don't even want to think about that."

Gwaine leered. "Will clearly isn't his type."

"Oh and what do you know about my type, Gwaine?"

"It's obvious. You like rich blond boys with muscles and daddy issues."

Merlin blushed and spluttered. "That is _so_ not true!" He was regretting taking Gwaine with him now.

"Too bad he doesn't have gills, huh Merlin?"

Merlin jumped up and dashed from the room.

"And where do you think you're going?" Gwen demanded.

"To talk to someone. Kilgharrah." There. Now none of them would dare follow him. Only Lancelot had ever spoken to him anyways. Maybe the oversized lizard could give him some answers.

* * *

**All the new names are water related. Caspian Sea, Victoria Lake, Columbia River...you can figure out the rest.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello little princeling."

Merlin sighed and sat on a rock. "Hello Kilgharrah."

The sea serpent chortled with amusement. "I assume you came to talk about the young Pendragon."

"Yes. Why did my magic act all weird when I was near him?"

"It means that he is your soul mate. Your magic is for him, to protect him. There is a prophecy about one Emrys and the Once and Future King."

"You think that's us."

"I know it's you. You are destined to be together."

"That's not fair. Someone else gets to decide that we'll be together?"

Kilgharrah laughed again. "Merlin, are you complaining?"

"No, no this destiny is just fine thanks."

"Was that all young warlock?"

"Yes, thank you Kilgharrah!" Merlin called as he swam away deep in thought.

He didn't see her until it was too late. Merlin swam right into a young woman with uncanny ice-blue eyes and a permanent smirk. The bottom half of her body was covered by large black tentacles.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Ah well, unfortunately I did. We've been looking for you little prince." Her voice was too sweet, like poison.

"We?"

"Yesssss." From behind him, two green eels appeared and twined themselves on his arms.

"Poor child. He has a very ssserious problem." The one on his right whispered.

"If only there was sssomething we could do." The other simpered.

"Oh but there is sssomething. We could help you."

Merlin tried not to look terribly disgusted by the slimy things wiggling up and down his arms. "Who are you?"

The eels ignored him. "Jussst imagine you and your prince," the left eel hissed. "Together, forever."

"Nimueh has great powersss."

"The sea witch? No get off me!" Merlin struggled to shake them off. He shouted a spell and the eels let go as if burned.

"Mistressss." One pleaded.

"My apologies Morgana, Moraguse." Nimueh gave Merlin a sardonic smile. "As for you dearest-"

Merlin was hit with the force of a spell. He opened his mouth to scream, to gasp, to anything, but no sound came out. He could do nothing but gape, quite literally, like a fish.

"Now you won't be able to cast anymore spells."

Little did she know, Merlin didn't need words to do magic like other sorcerers did. But before he could react, Nimueh hit him with another spell. This time, he knew immediately what was wrong. His neck and chest burned, he couldn't breathe! Merlin writhed around in the water and clutched his throat, trying to escape the fire in his body. The sea witch chanted a third spell, but Merlin didn't pay her any attention until he felt a steady pull towards the surface.

"Good bye Merlin, it was good knowing you. Don't bother to write me."

The eels, Morgana and Morgause snickered and disappeared with the witch in a whirlpool of ink.

* * *

Merlin finally broke the surface and found that he was able to breathe again. He sucked in deep breaths of air through his mouth before realizing his gills didn't work anymore. Were these lungs? And why in the world would Nimueh do this to him? The magic was still pulling him steadily east. Towards Camelot.

What was in Camelot? Why-

_Merlin._

How had he forgotten? He and Kilgharrah had a mental link from the dragonlord bloodline.

_Kilgharrah! Help me!_

_Where are you? What happened to you? I felt this burning-_

_It was Nimueh. She took my voice and my gills. I'm at the surface and I'm being pulled towards Camelot with magic. _Merlin could see the tiny dot in the distance that was the citadel.

_That witch! She's made sure you have to stay on the surface with your lungs. Then she's forced you towards Camelot so they'll find you, capture you and execute you. Your voice is gone so you can't use magic to escape or call for help or explain._

_Well. _Merlin demanded. _Can you help me out here?_

_I can't break the spell but I can give you legs so they don't kill you right away._

Merlin sent his exasperation through their link. _Fine, do it. _He was almost at Camelot and he could see little moving specks of people. Merlin felt a warm bubble of energy flood his body and settle in his tail. Then cold pinpricks made his tail tingle. It didn't hurt, but it was sure uncomfortable. When Merlin glanced down, he had two long, pale legs. For some reason, the sight made him giggle. The magic hadn't even bothered giving him pants.

_Merlin? I've sent word to your father. He's sending help._

And help came in the form of Gaius the elderly and grouchy crab, Aithusa, and Will. Merlin rolled his eyes. Now he'd never get his voice back with this "help".

Will did nothing but laugh at him. Finding it tremendously funny that he couldn't speak ("What's that Merlin? I couldn't hear you. Clam got your tongue?"), how he now breathed with lungs ("Always thought you were nosy, eh? Get it? Cause you're breathing with your nose? Ha!"), and the fact that he wasn't wearing pants ("Didn't think you liked me _that_ much. And I usually don't put out on the first date. _But_, I'll make an exception just for you."). If Merlin had his voice, there would be no end to the profanities he would be calling Will at the moment. He had to settle with smacking his friend upside the head for good measure.

Aithusa on the other hand, was chattering and peeping about god knows what. The little dolphin happily dove in and out of the water and swam in circles around Merlin.

Gaius was perched on his shoulder grumbling about something. The old physician asked him a few general questions to which Merlin answered by nodding or shaking his head.

"Ah Sire. I'm afraid this curse can only be broken by true love's kiss."

Merlin's eyes widened comically.

"True love, soul mate. Do you have anyone in mind, my lord?"

Merlin nodded slowly, thinking of Arthur and suppressing a blush.

"You need them to kiss you within the next three days. On the sunset of the third day, if you do not get that kiss, you will be stuck like this forever."

_How in the world was he going to get Arthur to fall in love with him? _Merlin gestured to his throat.

"Well there are other ways of –ahem– seducing someone." Gaius said carefully.

Will grinned. "Yeah Merlin, just show him those legs and he's yours."

Merlin scowled.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur mounted his horse. "Hurry up Leon!" They were going for a ride along the beach. He was so glad Uther had let him stay in the summer castle while he recovered from the shipwreck. Now Arthur could finally relax and not worry about training knights or council meetings. He didn't mind his duties as the prince, and he did worry about what was going on at the citadel, but it was always nice to have a holiday. Here by the coast with only Leon and a few servants, Arthur could be himself and have some fun.

Leon finally caught up with him around the beach by the castle. "Race you, Leon!"

Arthur bent low over his stallion's neck and he could hear Leon behind him. Sand flew everywhere and the few fishermen by the water jumped out of their way. Then he felt a strange jerk in his chest. Arthur pulled his horse to an abrupt stop and dismounted to look around.

There. In the water, standing in the shallows was a man submerged to his waist. His top half was naked and covered with a flawless expanse of ivory skin. He had lean muscles that a swimmer might have and he glowed in the morning light. The man had a dark shock of hair that was damp and clinging to a long, elegant neck.

Leon clattered behind in, throwing pebbles into the water. This caught the mysterious man's attention. He turned around quickly. The man, well boy really, couldn't be over eighteen. Arthur saw amazing cheekbones, the delicate span of his collarbones and a narrow waist leading down to- He was completely naked. Arthur's mouth went dry.

He hastily tore his eyes back to the boy's face and coughed to clear his throat. "Er who are you?"

The boy gave him a startled, deer-in-the-headlights expression. He opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. He gave an apologetic shrug. Arthur couldn't stop staring at him.

"You lost your voice." Leon said helpfully.

The boy nodded vigorously. Arthur mentally berated himself. Why was he acting like such an utter fool?

"Are you lost?"

He turned back to Arthur and stared at him. He nodded jerkily.

"Then you can come back to the castle with us."

"Sire, do you think that's-" Leon cut in.

"He's coming with us." Arthur used his command voice that left no room for argument.

"Yes my lord."

"Are you coming?"

The boy waved at his bottom half, his cheeks flushing. He looked so pretty when he blushed. Arthur pulled off his cloak and held it out to him.

"We won't look." But Arthur couldn't help but look. At his prominent hipbones, athletic thighs, sculpted calves, and well his- _endowments_.

"Arthur."

He turned away, face burning. "Leon?"

"He can take my horse. I'll walk."

"Thanks."

The boy glanced at the horse cautiously, sizing up the beast.

Arthur stepped closer to him. "Have you never ridden a horse before?"

He shook his head.

"Put your knee in my hands and I'll give you a lift." After a few attempts and many laughs from Leon they got the boy on the horse. Arthur go on his own mount and they made their way slowly back to the castle.

* * *

"Sire."

Arthur looked up to see the boy from earlier framed in the doorway. Morris must have found something suitable for him to wear. When he walked closer, Arthur could see he looked ridiculously appealing. The blue tunic, brown trousers, and simple tan jacket suited him. He had tied a red scrap of cloth around his neck. It was probably for the better or else Arthur would stare at it instead of eating dinner.

Arthur smiled at him. "Hello. Sit down."

The boy smiled back and Arthur felt his heart skip a beat. They eat in companionable silence. From time to time, Arthur asked a few curious questions about how old he is, where he's from, what his family's like.

"I just realized. I don't know your name."

The boy tilted his head to the side. Then he stuck a long, slender in the sauce left over from his meal. He traced out an M, E, R-

"Merlin? Is that your name?"

He nodded.

"Merlin. I like that name."

He smiled then licked the sauce off his fingers. Arthur had to look away from the sight of Merlin with his cheeks hollowed, sucking on his fingers.

* * *

"Merlin! There's this place I want to show you."

Merlin gave him a questioning look.

"Well you'll know where it is when you get there, won't you?"

He narrowed his eyes at Arthur and stuck out his tongue.

"What is no way to treat a prince!"

Merlin sighed. If only he knew, Merlin was just as much a prince as he was.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a flash of red on the windowsill. Gaius must had heard and gone to inform Balinor. Since a few nights ago, when the cook had attempted to steam the crab and add him to the soup, Gaius had stayed outside the castle. It wasn't until Merlin insisted he was a vegetarian that the cook gave it up and let the crab scuttle away.

Merlin somehow found himself in a little carriage. He eyed the horses warily. Sure he had ridden his father's hippocampi, but somehow with legs, everything was different. And these horses could kick.

Arthur sat next to Merlin, close enough that their knees touched at every bump in the road. Arthur would talk about his own life while continuing to interrogate Merlin about his.

"So you have six siblings?"

Merlin hummed in assent.

"Two sisters and four brothers. I wonder what that's like." Arthur said wistfully.

He indicated his ear and winced.

"Loud? I bet. But it must be so interesting. I mean my father just left me by myself all the time. I never had any friends growing up, I guess the knights but they don't really count."

The warlock tilted his head and gestured to himself with a hesitant smile. _I'm your friend._

Arthur grinned. "Thanks."

It was uncanny how the two of them were on the same wavelength. Even with Merlin being mute, they seemed to always understand each other.

"Here it is." Arthur got out to help Merlin down. The merman, however, shook him off and hopped down gracelessly. "I know you're not a girl, _Mer_lin. I was just trying to be nice."

Merlin raised an eyebrow and motioned the forest in front of them.

"Patience Merlin." Arthur took his hand and led him through the underbrush. Soon they could see a secluded picturesque inlet with willows and rushes everywhere. At the edge was a little wooden rowboat just big enough to fit two people.

Merlin gave Arthur a look. _You're kidding me._

"_I_ thought it would be nice. I didn't have to invite you for a nice day out with me."

Merlin shook his head immediately. _That's not what I meant._ He ran ahead and jumped into the boat in excitement. Merlin hadn't been this close to the ocean for days. Arthur followed him, chuckling in amusement.

Arthur rowed them out to the center of the water and Merlin couldn't help but notice the rhythmic flexing of the prince's forearms. Arthur leaned forward and gave him a content smile. From this distance, Arthur could see Merlin's eyes were an ever-changing stormy blue. That color rang a distant bell in Arthur's head, but all rational thought fled when they leaned even closer. Merlin licked his lips and Arthur slid a hand up to cup his neck. He felt strange ridges along the column of Merlin's neck but before he could comment, they went flying out of the boat.

* * *

Nimueh sat in her cave laughing hysterically. The looks on their faces when the boat flipped over and dumped the boys in the water. She would have to congratulate Morgause and Morgana later. On the other hand, Merlin had got too close to breaking the curse. She cursed his lovable demeanor and body language. Seems that even taking away his voice didn't stop the prince from being attracted to him. But, there was only one more day. Nimueh sneered at Merlin in the scrying pool. Just you wait little princeling, just you wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin woke up to someone hissing his name. "Yo Merls, wake up!"

He sat up hastily and saw Will leaning in his window. _Will, how in the world did you get up here? _At least his telepathy was working again. Did that mean the spell was wearing off? Merlin tried to say something. Nope, still mute.

Will had his upper half propped up on the windowsill, rest of him dangled from the tower. "You know this tower hangs over the ocean, right? I climbed up the wall and onto the tower."

Merlin made a face, still confused. _Oo-kay. Wait were you watching me sleep? Please do not tell me you were watching me._

"Deal, I won't tell you about it." Will sent him a cheeky grin.

_You creep! What are you even doing here?_

"Ah, we heard the prince announce that he's getting married this afternoon. Ol' Gaius was too slow so I came on up here to tell you."

A huge smile split Merlin's face. _Married?_ He scrambled to get dressed. _Hold on. Red or blue? _Merlin held each of the shirts up to himself in turn.

Will gave him a skeptical look. "You're asking me? I've never worn a shirt in my life!" He pointed to himself. "Merman remember?"

Then Will realized he was supposed to be hanging on to the window. In his lapse of attention, he had let go by accident. With a startled yelp, Will fell into the ocean below. Merlin ran over to make sure he wasn't hurt. Will spluttered below and resurfaced to scowl at Merlin.

The mer-prince, had he not lost his voice, would have been laughing uproariously at his friend's comical expression. Instead Merlin directed his sniggering over their mental connection.

_I'm going to find Arthur. I'll meet you back here later._

Merlin ran down the stairs to the throne room, where he could hear voices through the open door.

"-Sire are you sure you want to do this? It's sudden."

"Yes, yes." Arthur said impatiently. "We want to get married as soon as possible."

Merlin slipped into the doorway. Then his heart twisted. Arthur stood across from Leon with a pretty girl in his arms.

"Sophia and I are in love."

The girl smiled at Arthur indulgently. She had light brown hair adorned with little braids and beads. The way Sophia clung to Arthur reminded Merlin of a leech.

"Sire, don't you think this is rather soon? Perhaps you-"

Sophia cut in with a sugary sweet voice. "Excuse me _Sir Leon_. But I believe Arthur said this afternoon." She dimpled and flashed her pointy teeth.

Leon grimaced but bowed to the couple. "Yes sire, Miss Sophia."

Merlin ran back to his room with his heart pounding in his ears. Why had he been so certain that Arthur loved him?

Just last night, before bidding him good night, Arthur had kissed him on the cheek. Then there was that time Arthur had murmured, "There's something about you Merlin." Or when they had gone riding together, or swimming in that pond, or walking in the gardens, the list was endless.

Merlin had been so sure, it had felt so right. How did he get so grossly mistaken? Merlin flung himself into the pillows and felt a few tears slip out. No. He was a prince dammit. Princes don't cry, they fight.

* * *

_Will! Aithusa! _ Merlin leapt off the dock and into the water. The wedding boat had just left, and he could see it on the horizon. That shrew Sophia had locked Merlin in his rooms and made sure he would miss the ceremony. There was something seriously fishy with her. By the time Merlin blasted his way out with his weakened magic, the party had departed.

"Merlin! How nice of you to pay us a visit!" Will and Aithusa appeared unexpectedly on either side of him.

_Will. This is not the time for jokes. I need you to take me to that ship. Fast._

"Well somebody's got a narwhal up their arse. Do I hear a 'please', fair maiden in distress?"

_Please. Now let's go!_

Will and Aithusa each ducked under one of Merlin's arms and together, they made their way awkwardly towards the boat.

"Gaius went to get your father." Will informed him. Merlin nodded at him and began scaling the ship. He hoped he wasn't making a habit of sneaking onto boats.

"-should any person object that these two be wed, speak now."

Merlin glanced at the sky. It was almost sunset. There was no time for this to be graceful. Merlin burst onto the deck and down the aisle. Guards stepped forward immediately but Merlin's magic tripped all of them simultaneously.

Arthur looked at him, a flicker of recognition on his face. Sophia steered Arthur back to her and stared deep into his eyes.

"We are in love." Her eyes flashed red. Arthur nodded obediently, his eyes glazed.

Merlin's blood boiled. How dare she! He sent a wave of magic at Sophia. She stumbled backwards in shock. Merlin jumped up onto the platform and grabbed Arthur.

He pressed their lips together and kissed him hard. Merlin could feel the moment the enchantment broke and his gills worked again.

"Merlin?"

"Arthur," Merlin breathed.

"You can talk!"

Sophia gave a shriek of outrage.

Arthur turned to her. "Who are you? Hold on, was I about to marry you?" The kiss must have broken his spell too.

Sophia cackled as her face changed and her legs were replaced by wriggling tentacles. "I am Nimueh." She threw herself at Merlin. "And you, my pretty fish, are going to die."


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin ran to the railing and perched on top of it. "Kilgharrah!" he screamed in a guttural tongue. Then he sprung off the ship in a flawless dive. Halfway to the water, Merlin's legs merged into a sleek fish tail the exact sapphire hue as his eyes.

Arthur's eyes widened even further when a sea serpent bigger than the entire ship, sailed out of the water. Merlin climbed onto his back and hung on to a large spike.

Nimeuh pushed off the ship as she began to grow and grow and grow until she was bigger than the serpent. "Not so hot now, Kilgharrah?"

_I'll show you hot!_ Kilgharrah opened his maw and let out a jet of steaming water. Even from his distance, Arthur could feel the heat coming off in waves. But Nimueh barely flinched and deflected it.

Then the advance guard, a few dozen mermen in shell armor appeared and charged at her. Nimueh released a cloud of noxious ink. When the soldiers touched the ink, they fell dead immediately, sickly white bubbles covering their skin. The witch smirked at Merlin. "Afanc poison. Let's see what _you_ can do, little prince."

Arthur's overwhelmed mind idly caught the word 'prince' but then dismissed it. He had to evacuate the wedding guests before he could try to aid Merlin.

Nimueh threw a ball of fire at Merlin, which narrowly missed him. Merlin in turn, aimed glowing blue spheres of energy at the witch. She retaliated by sending hideous oversized spiders that scrambled over the surface of the ocean like it was solid.

Kilgharrah burnt the spiders with a huff of his smoky breath. Merlin shouted words up to the darkening sky to call down bolts of lightning. Nimueh dodged being incinerated and summoned a snarling monster.

"Merlin!" Four mermen leapt out of the water. Two were tanned with chestnut hair, one was dark skinned and the last was brawny and tall. All were absurdly good looking, muscular, and currently wielding a sword. Arthur assumed these were Merlin's four brothers.

"Where's father?" Merlin called.

"Got held up by a wraith sent by this harpy." The long-haired brother replied, gesturing at Nimueh.

The sea witch's monster turned its ugly head and barreled at the brothers instead. It had the head of a snake and body of a leopard.

"Questing beast! Don't let it touch you." Merlin warned between exchanging blows with Nimueh.

Arthur had to admire the bravery and skill of Merlin's brothers. They worked as a fluid team, parrying and slashing to the same rhythm. Merlin gestured at his brothers, golden-eyed. Each of their swords lit up with an unearthly blue light. In unison, they lunged forward and drove their blades into the questing beast. It let out an earsplitting keening noise and died.

Nimueh sent another beast, but this time it ran at Arthur. It cleared the rail of the ship in one bound and advanced towards him. The monster looked like a mix between a rooster and dragon, if Arthur was correct.

_Cockatrice._ The serpent supplied in his mind. _It can be killed with steel and skill._

That was all Arthur needed to know. He pulled out his sword and took on the cockatrice. The creature was fast and ferocious. It took all of Arthur's wits to finally sink his sword into the monster's heart. By now the ship had been deserted save for a few loyal knights who were steering the ship. Arthur dashed across the length of the deck and took control of the steering wheel.

As Arthur sailed closer, Nimueh leaned over and plucked Merlin from Kilgharrah's back. In desperation, one of the brothers flung a harpoon at Nimueh, hitting her in the tentacle. She narrowed her eyes and directed her next attack at the young men. Just as Nimueh aimed her hand, Merlin bit down on her finger, causing her to flinch. The burst of magic streaked past the mermen, hitting Morgause and Morgana. In the moment the witch paused to mourn her precious eels, Arthur plunged the sharp bowsprit into Nimueh, impaling her on the ship.

The witch dropped Merlin in favor of grabbing the ship and breaking it in half. Arthur launched himself off the splintering vessel at the last minute and into the water.

Nimueh had already pulled out the bowsprit and started healing herself. But her distraction gave Merlin and Balinor, who had just emerged from a whirlpool, enough time to direct a powerful surge of magic at the witch. Their combined strength exploded, blowing Nimueh into pieces.


	8. Chapter 8

The merpeople whooped and Kilgharrah let out a burst of steam into the air. Balinor checked over each of his sons and tallied the casualties. Merlin caught sight of Arthur treading water and made his way over hesitantly.

Arthur grinned at him. "You were brilliant!"

Merlin let out the breath he was holding and tackled Arthur, drawing him in for another kiss. "You were too," he rasped in the other prince's ear. Arthur slid his arms around Merlin's bare waist and let the merman keep them both afloat.

Gwaine let out a wolf whistle followed by an _ow! _when Percival cuffed his head.

"It was you," Arthur said when they reluctantly pulled away from each other. Merlin still held Arthur above the surface, using a combination of strength and magic.

"Hm?"

"You saved me from drowning." This was something Arthur had been thinking about the whole afternoon. "You promised me we'd meet again."

"And so we did." Merlin crowed triumphantly. "You saved me and I saved you so we're even."

"And so," Gwaine proclaimed in an imperious voice, "Prince Merlin saved the day. _Again_."

"Wait a minute. Prince?"

"Yeah? But youngest of seven so I'll never be king and neither do I really want to."

"You never told me you were royalty." Arthur accused.

"I never _told_ you anything. I lost my voice."

Arthur gave him a look. "You could have mentioned it, I don't know, written it down?"

"Why, does it change things?" Merlin was confused.

"Well no, but it will make my father like you a whole lot more."

"Arthur, I'm the prince of merpeople and sorcerers. I don't think your father is welcoming me anyways."

"You have power and money. He'll love you." Arthur waved his arm dismissively.

Merlin made an exasperated noise. "Are you even listening to me? I. Am. A. Warlock."

"Yes Merlin, I got that part." Arthur said impatiently. "But my father doesn't need to know that. And when I'm king, magic will be brought back."

"You forget I'm also a man. Your father doesn't seem as open minded as mine." Merlin pointed out.

"Ah. What do you think about cross-dressing?"

Gwaine burst out laughing. "Ooh kinky. I think you should try it Merls."

"Oh my gods, see what you've started?" Merlin whined. "Now he's going to bring this up every day for the rest of my life."

Arthur suppressed a laugh. "I don't see what the problem is. You said you were open minded and you've got the figure for it-"

"No! I am not dressing like a woman!" Merlin shouted.

Everybody in the nearby vicinity stopped and gawked at him.

Merlin lowered his voice. "Are you sure you're fine with this whole magic merman thing?"

"I'm not daft, your kiss broke the spell. True love and all that, we're meant to be together. Why, are you trying to get rid of me?"

Merlin giggled. "Not at all, you dollophead."

Arthur snorted. "That is definitely _not_ a word."

"Is too!"

"I think I liked you better when you couldn't talk."

Merlin smacked him on the arm. "I think I should have just let you drown."

"Now, now Merlin, fight nicely." Gwaine teased. He and Percival appeared next to them.

Merlin swatted at Gwaine halfheartedly. "Arthur, this is Percival, second youngest."

Arthur shook Percival's hand with the arm that wasn't snaked around Merlin.

"And this is Gwaine, the fifth oldest. He's annoying as hell so feel free to ignore anything that comes out of his mouth. Gwaine, you know Arthur."

"He does?" Arthur asked.

"Uh yeah. He helped rescue your friend Leon."

"I am grateful Gwaine. I am sure Sir Leon would like to meet you sometime."

Gwaine smirked. "How about at your wedding?"

"Gwaine!" Merlin groaned and hid his face in Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur tightened his arms around him. "We _could_ get married. I wasn't kidding. You have influence and wealth so my father can't complain."

"Contrary to your belief, I am _not_ a girl so you are not getting a dowry."

Arthur kissed the tip of his nose. "So is that a yes?"

"That was just about the worst proposal I've ever heard."

"Heard many now, have you?"

"Enough to know that was bollocks." Merlin gazed at him petulantly.

"Must I really get on one knee?"

Merlin glared at him pointedly.

"Fine." But Arthur didn't move from Merlin's arms. "Prince Merlin will you do the honor of marrying me?"

Merlin pretended to think about it. "Don't you have to ask my father for my hand or something like that?"

"I thought we just established you aren't a girl. Or is there something you need to tell all of us?"

Merlin let out a dramatic sigh. "Fine, fine. I'll marry you."

Arthur hooted and stole a kiss.

Gwaine shook his head. "You two are sickening."

Percival gave him a shove. "_I _think they're sweet."

"That's because you are a closet romantic, you big girl." Gwaine replied scornfully.

"Hey!" Percival reached over to hit his brother but Merlin beat him to it. He flicked his wrist and said a few words.

"I think you're sexy when you do magic." Arthur whispered in his ear.

Merlin ducked his head and hid a grin.

Percival stared at Gwaine in confusion. "What did you do to him?"

"I took away his voice. Now he can't nag."

Percival doubled over laughing. "M, you are a genius. Why didn't we do this earlier?"

Gwaine glared daggers at his brothers. He pointed a finger at Merlin then slid it across his throat. _You are so dead._

Merlin gave him a dazzling smile. "I dealt with it for three days. You'll live."

Gwaine opened his mouth and began cursing silently. Merlin, with a wicked smirk, lifted the enchantment just as he was expressing his choicest swear words very loudly.

Balinor turned and narrowed his eyes warningly. "Gwaine, watch your language."

Merlin snickered. "Oh Princess Gwaine, whatever are we going to do with you?"


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin sat in his room, a nervous wreck. Freya and Gwen flitted around him, styling his hair. He had been trapped there for the past few hours, letting his sisters work their miracles. But Merlin had drawn the line when they tried to attack him with makeup.

"Am I done yet? I don't understand why I need this much attention."

"Merlin!" Gwen scolded. "You are getting married today. You have to look perfect. Now sit still."

Merlin pouted, wishing Arthur could be there. But the couple had been separated as tradition called for. He hadn't been able to see Arthur with his temporary tail and gills.

The door opened and closed, but Freya's fingers kept Merlin from turning his head. Will, his best man, came into view.

"All right Merlin?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You try being locked up with these two for three hours."

Will laughed. "Poor Merlin, your life must be _so_ difficult. How _ever _will you cope?"

"I'm glad someone understands." Merlin replied with a straight face.

"Oh yes." Gwen added sarcastically. "The powerful sorcerer prince is getting married to another very attractive, rich prince in a fairytale wedding and will live happily ever after. That sounds just awful."

"_Well_, when you put it that way- Are you sure you aren't jealous?" Merlin grinned cheekily.

"Oh shut up, you lucky boy." Gwen smacked him gently on the arm.

Freya smiled ruefully. "Have you got your old, new, borrowed, and blue?"

"What makes you think _I'm_ the bride?" Merlin asked indignantly.

Gwen snorted. "Have you _seen_ your knight in shining armor?"

"Actually I haven't, no thanks to you. But it does sound like you've been ogling him quite a bit." Merlin waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ogling who?" The door slammed again. From the corner of his eye, Merlin could see Caspian waltz in with flowers for Gwen.

He pecked his wife on the cheek and wandered closer to greet Merlin. Caspian was a cousin from Balinor's side and a duke of some province. He had long hair that curled just past his angular jaw with hazel eyes and a matching tail. Caspian had spent a lot of time in Atlantica with the royal family as a child. He fell for Gwen after seeing her fighting off raiding bandits in an outlying village. When they got married, Gwen really became part of the family.

"Hey Cas. Please tell me you're here to rescue me."

Caspian laughed. "Sorry Mer, but at least the ceremony is staring soon."

Merlin groaned. That was Caspian. Kind and optimistic and bloody cheerful all the time. He was so much like Lance it wasn't even funny.

"But you look good, Merlin. I can't believe you're getting married."

"Once the baby always the baby, huh?" Merlin hid his exasperation.

"You'll always be little M to me." Caspian reached over to ruffle his hair but thought better of it at Gwen's glare. He patted Merlin's shoulder instead.

A page burst into the room, breathless. "His highness requires the presence of all guests in the throne room save Prince Merlin."

Freya gave his hair a last flourish and sent him a reassuring smile before following the rest out of the room. Merlin slumped in his chair. He wasn't nervous about marrying Arthur, but he was nervous about doing it in front of all those people. Merlin had been in the public eye all his life, but somehow this was different. People he didn't even know would be attending just to gawk at him. Merlin had been to Lance's wedding, and Gwen's, Elyan's, and Freya's. Hopefully this wouldn't be too different.

But of course it was. Being the youngest and the next dragonlord, Balinor spared no expense in planning the wedding. Especially since it marked a union between Camelot and Atlantica. The instant Merlin entered the room, he was stunned.

There were banners, garlands and lights on every surface, splayed across each wall. All of the druids were present in their ceremonial robes, each performing a variation of the spell that enabled them to breathe underwater. Merpeople and magic users from all over flocked to Atlantica and crammed themselves into the room. Even magically enlarged, they could barely fit. Kilgharrah swam overhead trailed by wyverns and lesser serpents. It seemed every creature in the ocean wanted to be present at the wedding. Fish of every color and shape darted around. Aithusa chirped merrily and pranced around with other dolphins. Gaius was catching up with a lady crab named Alice and a shifty looking lobster named Julius.

Then he saw Arthur, bare chested and looking every inch the golden prince. The tail Balinor had given him was an iridescent sapphire like his eyes. Merlin's breath hitched, he couldn't stop staring. Arthur looked gorgeous.

Balinor waited at the altar because Merlin had flat out refused to be escorted down the aisle like a girl. He wore a rare smile as he placed Merlin's hand in Arthur's. The moment they touched, the magic runes painted on each of their bodies glowed. A shadowy serpent made of magic solidified and tied their hands together. Arthur met Merlin's eyes and gave him an adoring smile.

In the front row, Hunith was dabbing her eyes. Merlin's siblings each sat with their significant others, beaming at him. Gwaine was perched next to petite, blond Nerissa and sent Merlin a wink. Will hovered by Balinor, switching between glee at Merlin's blissed out expression and despair.

(Will had cornered his friend the night before. "Merlin, I can't believe you're leaving me. And for a blonde." He shook his head in disapproval. "How am I supposed to get girls now?"

"How is that relevant?" Merlin asked, puzzled.

"They'd throw themselves at you. Oh Merlin! You're so dreamy and rich and brave." Will said in a high falsetto. "Everyone wants to be famous and royal right? Then they realize you're not into girls and they're devastated. Then good ol' Will comes around to comfort them. And what do you know? I usually get a good snog out of it."

Merlin burst out laughing. "Sorry mate, but do you know how pathetic it is to rely on your gay best friend to pull girls?"

"Well it worked didn't it?" Will had no shame.

"Take Gwaine, he loves that kind of stuff."

Will stared at him. "You're kidding right? There's a reason we don't go out with Gwaine. One look and every person is instantly attracted to him. And he gets into fights. A lot."

Merlin laughed. "Fine. So you're going to die old and alone. At least you've got that title."

Will swiveled around. "What title."

"You know, the one I got father to bestow on you. Lord William of Ealdor doesn't sound too bad."

Will launched himself at Merlin. "I can't believe you didn't tell me! I would kiss you right now but your man would probably castrate me."

Merlin laughed. Arthur _would,_ the possessive prat. Like when Gilli and Edwin had apparently looked at Merlin wrong. But it was sweet.)

The memory brought a smile to Merlin's face. Arthur squeezed his hand. They said their vows and performed the rituals. The final part was the binding rite. A priest of the old religion stepped forward and chanted a long spell. Merlin felt his magic clench and flow over their joined hands into Arthur. He gasped when Merlin's magic trickled into him and bound their souls. Then it was finally over.

Merlin was passed between sobbing relatives and different nobles who approached to congratulate him. He had staunchly declined to throw a bouquet or have rice thrown at him. Arthur and Merlin sat through speeches from all of the royal family and close friends. Then there was dinner followed by a break before the dancing began.

Somewhere along the line, Arthur got separated from Merlin. He extricated himself from the crowds and stepped away to take a break.

Arthur found himself against a pillar surrounded by Merlin's four brothers.

Lance looked at Arthur steadily. "If you do anything to hurt or even upset our Merlin-" He left the threat open.

Arthur gave them all an easy smile. "Then I expect nothing less from all of you. I plan on making him happy and keeping him safe."

Merlin sidled up to them and glanced around suspiciously. "You all need to stop scaring my suitors away. I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

"We just care about you, Merlin." Elyan protested.

"Yes and did you do this when Lance was getting married? Or Elyan? I am _not_ a girl!"

"Merls, you're our baby brother. What kind of older brothers would we be if we didn't look out for you?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin pouted. "Good ones."

"In any event, welcome to the family mate." Percival slapped Arthur on the back and his brothers followed suit.

Arthur watched their interaction with envy. "You're lucky Merlin. I'd do anything for a brother, or even a sister."

"Even if that sister was an evil witch who tried to kill you?"

Arthur shrugged. "I guess I wouldn't mind. I'd still care about her."

"If you really want siblings, you can have mine. Be my guest. Keep them."

Arthur bowed low as the opening bars of a song began. "Dance with me Lady Pendragon."

"Oi!" But Merlin took the proffered hand and let Arthur's slip onto his hip. They swayed and twirled to the music, which, Arthur had been shocked to learn, was played by a crustacean orchestra.

"Merlin?"

"Hm?" He lifted his head from where it was resting against Arthur's shoulder.

"You mentioned earlier you didn't really want to be king. Would you rather be Queen Merlin of Camelot?"

Merlin shook his head fervently and shuddered. "No, definitely not. King consort is just fine."

Arthur chuckled and dipped him low. His mouth sealed itself on Merlin's and they shared a heated kiss. When they righted themselves, Merlin's carefully styled hair was askew and he was flushed to the tips of his ears.

From across the room Hunith gave her son a knowing look and made a shooing motion. Merlin blushed harder but let Arthur steer him out of the room.

They barely made it down a side hall before Arthur pushed his new husband against the wall and ravished his mouth.

"I love you Merlin." Arthur breathed between sucking bruises down his neck.

Merlin arched into Arthur's nipping lips. "I love you too." He gasped out.

* * *

**Wait! Don't leave! There's still an epilogue!**


	10. Epilogue

"Father."

Arthur and Merlin, in their human forms, entered the throne room shoulder to shoulder.

Uther put down his papers and looked at Arthur suspiciously. "Arthur." He completely ignored Merlin's presence.

"I seek an audience. I wish to discuss some things of importance."

"I see. I heard reports of an engagement between you and a certain young woman."

Arthur shifted uncomfortably. Merlin discreetly slid his hand into Arthur's.

"What on earth were you thinking? Marrying Sophia, a girl you only just met, without my permission?"

Arthur ducked his head, slightly abashed. "I apologize sire, but she had me under a spell. We sorted that out."

"_We_?"

"Yes father. This is Merlin. We seek your blessing."

Uther turned a shade of puce. "_Blessing_? That is utterly absurd. You can't marry him!"

"It's a bit late for that."

Uther's eyes bulged. "What do you mean by that?" His voice was icy.

"We received Merlin's father's blessing and we had our wedding two days ago."

"And who might his father be?"

Merlin gave his husband an encouraging glance. Arthur cleared his throat. "King Balinor of Atlantica."

Uther turned pale. "T-there is no such place."

Arthur looked at his father oddly. "Sire, I was just there. I assure you, it does exist."

The king shook his head. "I forbid you from continuing this union with- with _Merlin_."

"What's wrong father? He is a respectable prince and we love each other."

"You ask what is wrong? How dare you marry without my approval? How dare you disobey me and question my orders? How dare you even bring his kind into Camelot?"

"Father I-"

"You!" Uther turned his fury to Merlin. "You did this. You enchanted him!"

Merlin took an unconscious step back and opened his mouth for the first time. "Sire, I swear to you, I did no such-"

The king ignored him and reached for his sword. "What did you do to my son?"

Arthur stepped in front of Merlin. "Father! He did nothing to me."

"And how would you know that?"

"I know what it feels like to be ensorcelled, and this is not it. I trust Merlin with my life."

Uther sneered. "Then you are a fool. Sorcerers are wicked, magic corrupts,_ your precious Merlin is evil._"

"You are wrong. I refuse to allow you to hurt Merlin. And I am not asking for your permission, I am only informing you as a courtesy." Arthur's tone turned cold.

"You cannot speak to me like that!" Uther hissed. "That boy has turned you against me."

"Then disinherit me. Banish me. I am welcome in Atlantica where at least we will be happy." Arthur squared his jaw defiantly.

"Balinor would never welcome you."

Arthur's eyebrows rose. "So now he is real."

At the same time, another voice spoke up. "I beg to differ."

They all whirled around to see the man in flowing robes striding to join them.

Uther's face drained of color. "Who- how-"

Balinor spread his arms. "Forgotten me already Uther?"

"Of course not." The king snapped. For the first time in his life, Arthur saw Uther looked cowed.

"Good. So you remember betraying me, killing all my kin, and hunting me across seven kingdoms." Balinor said in a calm voice. "And I see you've met my son, Prince Merlin."

"I have." Uther managed. "He is an extraordinary young man. Very charming."

Arthur snorted. Merlin hadn't said a single word or even made eye contact once with his father.

"Of course." Balinor replied smoothly. "So there shouldn't be a problem blessing Arthur and Merlin."

Uther reluctantly did so under the watchful eye of the other king.

"Excellent. I shall allow you to organize their living arrangements." Balinor made to leave. "Remember, Merlin knows how to kill a man with less than a thought. I would work on keeping him happy."

Uther narrowed his eyes. "Is that a threat?"

"I would take it as such. And it is certainly something that can be carried out if you so choose." Balinor turned to his son and son-in-law. "Visit soon Arthur, Merlin. Good day to you Uther." He disappeared with a swirl of sea spray and salty air.

Uther sat on his throne dumbfounded. Merlin and Arthur bowed out and left him to his thoughts.

"What. Was that?" Arthur asked the moment they returned to their room.

Merlin sent his husband a smile. "It's safe to say that your father is scared of my father."

Arthur gave him a scathing look. "Kings do not get _scared_. "

"Oh? And what would you consider what we just witnessed?"

"Father was being…passive."

"Is that what you call it around here?"

Arthur gave him a playful shove. "You are incorrigible."

"I'm sure Arthur, and do you know how to spell that?"

"Was that a blonde joke?"

"Only if you want it to be, darling." Merlin smirked.

"Oh it is on, _sweetheart_."

"You're such a _prat_!"

"Idiot."

"Clotpole."

"You are a girl's petticoat." Arthur said triumphantly.

"Why is it always the girl jokes?"

"And you have a fish's arse."

Merlin did know whether to look indignant or amused. "Yes Arthur." He explained patiently. "I am a _merman. _And last I checked, you rather enjoyed my arse."

Arthur pulled him close. "You're _my _merman."

* * *

Uther was true to his word and did not bother the happy couple. A couple years later, Uther died and Arthur became king with Merlin ruling beside him. Together they united Albion and brought magic back to the kingdoms. For the first time, merpeople felt safe to wander onto land and mingle with the 'two legs'. Merlin's parents, siblings, and Will went to visit him in Camelot very often during their long reign.

Arthur and Merlin returned to Atlantica for the other siblings' weddings. Percival proposed to his girlfriend, Columbia and Gwaine settled down with a sweet girl named Sirena. Lancelot and Ariel soon had a daughter named Melody. Gwen and Caspian also had a daughter whom they named Angel. After a few years, Balinor and Hunith found themselves grandparents to a total of eleven grandchildren.

And they all lived happily ever after.

The End

* * *

***Prince Eric probably got in a ton of trouble after the movie ended; Disney just decided to disregard that. And Lancelot/Santiago Cabrera looks a whole lot like Prince Eric so obviously he had to marry Ariel and have a daughter named Melody.**


End file.
